


Ohana Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Revovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sensory Deprivation, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani, & Junior stay with Steve, After convincing Danny to go home, What happens after they are watching over their leader?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based on the Season 9 Premiere!!!!*





	Ohana Forever:

*Summary: Tani, & Junior stay with Steve, After convincing Danny to go home, What happens after they are watching over their leader?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on the Season 9 Premiere!!!!*

 

It had been a long week for the Five-O Taskforce, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams felt like his nerves were on fire. He was so worried about his partner, He took an undercover assignment, It scared him, Cause of what happened last time.

 

From their time in therapy, Steve realized that his partner, & lover was worried. They talked it out, & the blond felt better. They made out their plan, Danny would be damned, If he loses his hunky lover. He will do everything possible, in order to protect him, & keep him safe.

 

It was hours later, Danny refuses to leave his bedside, til he knew that Steve is really okay. Officers Junior Reigns, & Tani Rey came in, & they saw the scene in front of them. They are worried about Danny,  
Captain Lou Grover came, & joined them. “How are you guys doing ?”, He asked, as he hugs them.

 

“We are fine, Just glad that the case is over with”, The Ex-Lifeguard said, as she watches the couple in front of her. “Yeah, We are just glad that Steve is okay”, The Young Seal said. He couldn’t imagine a life without Steve, If he didn’t make it.

 

They went up to the Loudmouth detective, & each of them said this, “Danny, I think you should rest, Steve needs you to be at your best, Okay ?”, The Ex-Lifeguard said gently. Junior said, “It’s good to take care of yourself, Go ahead”. Lou added this, as he sees Danny surrendering.

 

“Come on, Buddy, Since you don’t have the kids, Stay with us, Renee would love it”, Steve woke up, & said, “I will be fine, Love, You need your rest, If you are gonna help me”, Danny nodded, They talked for awhile, Danny & Steve kissed, & the blond left with their friend.

 

“Rest, Boss, We got watch”, Tani said, as she sees him fighting sleep. “You are safe, Steve, Ohana Forever”, Steve sleepily nodded, & fell right to sleep. Tani & Junior shared a kiss, & they kept watch over Steve.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
